Kink In Time
by Lictor
Summary: Sequal to Soul Release, a person and monster from the past affect Vahn's friends like no one could of thought...
1. ProlougeA Short Lived Party

Kink in Time:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Short Lived Party:  
  
AN: If you read my first fanfic, Soul Release, you can skip until my little under-score line, but it might be fun to read anyway.  
  
Vahn was a hunter on the interstellar craft, Pioneer 2. A short while ago, he saved pioneer two from a menace called the Soul Reaper. Although Vahn was supposedly defeated the Reaper, it was some one else's soul whom did the actual defeating . . .  
  
Vahn was 21 years old, with blonde hair set back in spikes, a strong build, and a will of iron. He was a simple genius, but was a hunter because a science life never caught his interest. He lived with his two brothers, and an orphan who had saved his life. The more energetic of his brothers was Issac. Issac was a somewhat girl crazy 18 year old whacko. He was a fierce thing in battle, but a truly strange person when you got to know him. His hair was Platinum, and back in a ponytail. He was strong, and was quite opposite of his brother Regal. Regal was almost the opposite from Issac, less social, and very gracious. His hair was black, and set back in a ponytail as well. Zer0, the orphan, was a strange little 8 year old. His blonde, messy hair was almost never visible under a huge purple mage's hat. Vahn had some friends that were close to him too. Mini Bert was a person very much like Vahn, his hair was almost the same, except sea green, and like Vahn, Mini was a ranger. Vahn's girl friend was Elly, a rather short Newman girl, with braided brown hair. She was calm and loving, but some times sassy. Her best friend was Keako, a some-what taller force with light red hair, capable of wooing most men on Pioneer 2. She concealed her true feelings towards Issac . . . They also had made friends with Vladimir, who ran a thieving guild. His attitude was very much like Issac's. Then there was Kal. He was a skinny blue RAcast who was the closest thing to human without being alive. Then there was Menein, who was an old solider/Ranger. And last but not least, there was the Force with a bad accent, Lastch These people were very helpful to Vahn's life one day . . .  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Vahn and his friends were playing Go-Go Volley ball at the Sea Side, when something very strange happened. Some sort of claw ripped a hole in the air out of nowhere, less than a foot from Issac's head. The claw brought its self down, and a wormhole appeared. Out of the hole came a dragon with a set of spines that looked like a sundial, or a clock.  
  
It charged past Vahn and his friends and then turned to fight. A sword came through and landed near Vahn's feet, they had no weapons, so he picked it up, and got ready to fight. After the sword, a boy in mages clothes stepped through the wormhole. "Stop running Time Dragon, you know I won't be far behind," Said the boy.  
  
"Get out of here kid, that thing could kill you!" Yelled Vahn, preparing to fight.  
  
"I shall not run from a battle!" Yelled the kid.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Let me take care of this," said Vahn, charging into battle.  
  
He made several swipes at the beast, but it was wicked fast and it's hide looked thick. He slashed and turned faster than the eye could follow. All that could be seen was a blur of colors.  
  
"Wow. I've never seen anyone move so fast . . ." said the boy.  
  
"It's the Heavens Sniper, what did you expect?" said Issac, calling Vahn by his nickname.  
  
Vahn jumped back, and healed him self.  
  
"I haven't been hit, but I felt so weak . . ." said Vahn.  
  
"It's that sword, it's cursed. It slowly kills the user. The Yamagarasu is a powerful and dangerous weapon," said the boy.  
  
"How do you know so much?" said Ton.  
  
"Yeah, and while you're at it, who are you, and where are you from," said Issac  
  
"I'm Keif, I'm from the royal Kingdom of Maylia, and I have been sent to kill the Time Dragon," Said Keif, "Any questions?"  
  
"Is this kid off his rocker?" asked Keako.  
  
"Am I what?!" Keif.  
  
"Hey, what year is it?" said Ton, positive that he was right about something, "And what AU?"  
  
"1809 AUC, why do you ask?" said Keif, who was getting confused.  
  
"He's a, medieval knight from the early years," said Ton, "That thing that Vahn's fighting can warp through time."  
  
"Bookworm," muttered Issac.  
  
Keif tossed something into the blur of colors that was Vahn and the Time Dragon. A hand caught it and tossed it at the Time Dragon.  
  
"It can't Time Warp now, get out of here," said Keif.  
  
"You're coming too Bub," said Issac grabbing Keif and heading for a Telepipe that Vladimir had set up.  
  
Once they were safely back on Pioneer 2,Ton explained the situation to Vahn. They argued who'd keep Keif until he could get back. Vahn lost and they took Keif back into the apartment.  
  
Along the way Issac had gotten very annoyed by Keif's questions like, "Why did they recycle swords to make buildings," or "Who's castle is that?". When they got to the apartment Vahn checked the mail, Issac played video games with Regal and Zer0, and Keif got sick. After a while, they all went to sleep. Issac and Vahn had a Go-Go ball game the next day, so they needed their rest. . . 


	2. A Big Problem

Chapter 2:  
  
A Big Problem:  
  
AN: This is short, because I wrote it as one chapter, but it was very long, so I decided to split the next chapter from it.  
  
Issac woke up the next morning with his alarm clock ringing, which was usual on Go-Go Game Days. But something was wrong, Vahn, he'd be cooking breakfast by now. Issac got up, got dressed in his uniform, and went into Vahn's room . . .  
  
"Oh my God . . ." muttered Issac.  
  
Vahn was encased inside a crystal, and his hand was just barely touching the Yamagarasu. Issac panicked; his brother was dying, but very slowly. When Issac got nervous, he ate. This was far beyond nervous, he went to the pantry, and grabbed a box of three-year-old cereal. He ate it, even though it tasted like oil. A few minutes later, Regal came into the room.  
  
"Where's Vahn?" Said Regal.  
  
Issac remained silent, for he was still eating his solidified oil, but frowned and pointed towards Vahn's room. Regal had almost the same reaction, but instead of eating oil rocks, paced the floor. Zer0 woke up, and came into the room, he looked at them. He squinted and read: "Fuel Creestills . . ." , form the box Issac was eating out of. Issac swallowed.  
  
"It's crystals, not . . . I think I'm gonna be sick," said Issac, jumping up and running to the bathroom.  
  
After Issac puked he came back, and Keif was standing and explaining what had happened to Vahn.  
  
"Save it," said Issac, tossing Keif Vahn's blue and yellow uniform, "You're gonna play in his place today."  
  
"Play what?" asked Keif, who's curiosity was really ticking Issac off.  
  
"Anti Gravity Go-Go Ball," Said Issac, "Learn fast or get knocked out trying."  
  
The stadium was relatively close, so instead of getting stuck in traffic jams, they walked. When they got there inside, Keif gasped . . . 


	3. AntiGravity GoGo Ball

Chapter 3:  
  
AGGGB:  
  
The Stadium was basically a huge iron bubble with seats, with a Photon Glass bubble inside it. The single purpose for The Stadium was Go-Go Ball, the biggest sport since leaving Coral.  
  
"See you guys at the halftime show!" Said Regal, his band was performing during the show.  
  
Issac's team had been proclaimed the best team in Go-Go Ball history, and this was the final round of the tourney. His teammates were, Decswxaqz the goalie, GOLDIE the left Blitzer, Aaron Center Blitzer, Project PZ the left defender, and Junon, the right defender. Issac was the right Blitzer, and Vahn was normally the Mid-Knocker. Since Vahn was out of commission, Keif would have to learn how to play.  
  
"Ok, the idea of this game is to get the weird looking ball into the goals, with out the other team doing the same," explained Issac, putting on a helmet with a black visor, "The Blitzers, GOLDIE, Aaron and me, are up front is to get the ball to the goal without it being stolen. Put that helmet on. Then we have Project, Junon and Decswxaqz, they do the opposite for our team. Then there is you. You have to catch the ball half way, and move it up the field to us Blitzers. Oh, and to move, think hard about where you want to go. The harder you think about it, the faster you move. Here are some gloves, and a staff. This game is brutal, it's a tournament, we're gonna have to win. Don't let me down Keif."  
  
"Don't worry Issac, I have you covered," Said Keif, as if he were addressing a military captain. "Oh, here comes Sol, he's the team captain, and a mean old bot, he doesn't play any more, but he knows more about the game than anyone else in this interstellar bubble," Said Issac, "Hey Sol, ready for us to win?"  
  
"Not if Vahn's not here," said Sol, glaring at Keif, "Who's he?"  
  
"A kid who can play like no other," said Issac grinning, "Vahn couldn't be here because of . . . um . . . a special hunter assignment."  
  
"I hate it when we need this bull during tourneys," Said Sol.  
  
Issac apologized, and walked out onto the field. The crowd cheered as Issac walked onto the field. He thrust his fist into the air, and then floated upward. Followed by Keif who made the cheering diminish a little. As the team filed out onto the field, the crowd whooped and hollered, and even some cheers of 'I love you Issac!' could be heard inside the bubble. The other team filed out, and there was just as much cheering as for Issac's team.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the 7 th annual Super Blitz Go-Go Ball Championship ROUND!!!" Yelled the voice of the announcer, as the crowd roared, "The final match up, is the UNDERGROUNDERS, verses the HUNTER BLITZERS!"  
  
"You ready to rock?" buzzed Issac's voice in Keif's helmet. Other than keeping their heads from getting smashed in, the helmets worked as a networked radio.  
  
"Oh yeah," Said Decswxaqz, "We'll kick all butt."  
  
"We'll show 'em who's the boss on Pioneer 2," Said GOLDIE.  
  
"Send 'em crying to the outer rim of stars," said Aaron.  
  
"Why must they suck so bad?" Said Project.  
  
"All their points will belong to us!" Said Junon, nearly yelling.  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road!" Said Keif.  
  
"Is the Rookie up to this?" Buzzed in Sol.  
  
"What do you think?" Asked Keif.  
  
The game ball popped up in the center of the field, and the blitzers zoomed towards it. Issac got passion and threw it to Aaron. Aaron moved up the field at an alarming rate, and threw the ball in. One of the defenders grabbed the ball, and threw it to his team's Mid-knocker. Keif smashed into the other Mid-knocker, and smacked the ball to GOLDIE who bounced it off his palm and into the goal for another point. They team standings were as follows during halftime:  
  
The Undergrounders: 19  
  
The Hunter Blitzers: 30  
  
Now, since it was halftime, Regal's performance was highly anticipated. He introduced the band members to the audience, and then started playing 'Insanity', the hit song that was derived from internal logs of the Android, Killek, whom had gone insane from a virus of the humanoid kind...  
  
AN: This part is in lyric format, so he doesn't say everything written. This song really is just something I thought Killek would write in his last logs, and has no actual value to me.  
  
Now is not a good day, a good day to bother me. I've been pushed around so much, IT'S LIKE EXPLOSION INSIDE OF MEEEEE!  
  
Chorus: (Background (Bkr): DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEE!)  
  
(Bkr) Not now, never ever again! (Bkr) 'Cause right now as you can see, (Bkr) I'm standin' in a sea of dead men! (Bkr) And right now blood tastes like wine to me.  
  
People take advantage of me, Always screwing me over for money, But now I'm sick of the old me, TODAY THE ANGLES CRY BLOOD FOR ME!!! Chorus  
  
The mighty avenger came, He thrust his sword into me. My mortal wounding will cease my pain, Don't save me, that has already been tried.  
  
Chorus BLOOD TASTE LIKE WINE, MY BLOOD TASTES LIKE WINE TO ME!  
  
And with the last chord, the second half began, with an explosion . . . of darkness. 


End file.
